The use of auxiliary spacer members with ladders, to facilitate the positioning of the ladder upper end against a wall or like construction, is very well known.
A wide range of patents are to be found which are directed to the same purposes, in general fashion, as the present invention. While certain of these patents disclose apparatus providing the same or similar function to the present invention, the apparatus are quite differently constructed.
The list of patents compries: U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,210 to Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,599 to McCrudden et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,842 to Southern U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,143 to Del Prete et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,203 to Spencer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,263 to Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,566 to Wing U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,236 to Houtler U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,592 to Evans U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,045 to Brooks U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,590 to Polizzi U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,217 to Stecklow U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,020 to Wiseman U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,138 to Kummerlin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,912 to Gould et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,202 to Jarboe U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,291 to McPherson U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,192 to Skarsten U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,660 to Oling U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,862 to Garland U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,079 to Leclerc U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,848 to Parr
Most of the prior art ladder attachment embodiments are complex, heavy and clumsy, difficult and time consuming to attach and detach from a ladder, and expensive to produce.